With development of science and technology and increase of application requirements, a variety of electronic products have emerged, which gradually show a development trend towards lightness and thinness. Meanwhile, on a precondition that an integrated product has the same performance, a product with a favorable appearance effect directly affects a user's choice.
For example, a mobile phone nowadays tends to be light, thin, and have a large screen. It is well known that strength of a housing of a mobile phone is definitely reduced after design with a large screen, lightness, and thinness is adopted. Therefore, a material with higher specific strength is usually selected in an existing design to manufacture a housing of a mobile phone. A carbon fiber composite material is a new material that excels in mechanical properties. Compared with a steel material, its specific gravity is less than ¼ of that of the steel material, but its tensile strength is 7-9 times of that of the steel material. At present, as a carbon fiber composite material is widely applied in various technical fields, it is also frequently applied to a housing of a mobile phone or other bearing components. In particular, a special weaving texture on a surface of a carbon fiber sheet can bring rich appearance and visual effects.
In the prior art, multiple layers of carbon fiber sheets are thermoformed after being attached and stacked by using a thermosetting adhesive, and are processed and manufactured into a coordination structure such as a card fastener by using a computer numerical control (CNC) machine in a later stage. However, this technique is limited by its own characteristics and has the following insurmountable defects: (a) compression molding of multiple layers of carbon fiber sheets takes a relatively long time (thermoforming+cold forming), and is low productive and high-cost; (b) because multiple layers of carbon fiber sheets are attached by using a thermosetting adhesive, a card fastener structure obtained through processing is relatively crispy and insufficient in strength; (c) during a process of compression molding of a component, a carbon fiber sheet is distorted due to stretch, thereby resulting in uneven carbon fiber texture appearance on a surface of the component and affecting appearance quality.
In view of this, it is urgent to find a new way to optimize design for an existing technique for manufacturing a carbon fiber component, so that requirements such as production capacity and a favorable appearance effect can also be taken into account on the basis of effective improvement in component strength.